Only for you love
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Michiru pouts a bit wondering where her koi is not here yet. A gentle tap on her shoulder follow by the familiar drawl, “I’m only here for you and kitten.” The woman turns around quickly to see Hakura and Serena standing there while the older blonde...


***~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: Well here is my SM Fic with one of my favorite Pairings, Hakura/Michiru. This is not set a time verse so probably settle for it to be Au in case. Do not own Sailor Moon at all.**

***~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~***

Summary- Michiru pouts a bit wondering where her koi is not here yet. A gentle tap on her shoulder follow by the familiar drawl, "I'm only here for you and kitten." The woman turns around quickly to see Hakura and Serena standing there while the older Blonde has something behind her back.

* * *

Only for you love

Michiru smiles happy to see the party is going wonderful so far. She has the most wonderful friends to celebrate the latest award she receives just earlier that evening. Her blue eyes dance with joy hearing people commenting on the decorations. It is rather a surprise for her though she could not help but notice something was missing.

Gazing around the room Michiru could not see the sandy short blonde hair she grew accustom to see everyday. This made her rather curious since Hakura has a surprise for her. She begins thinking how long their relationship has been lasting already. If she remembers correctly, it has been close to five years already. A small smile tugs on the woman's lip at the thought. She was the long lasting relationship type while Hakura has been short but some how they made it work to last this long.

Michiru pouts a bit wondering where her koi is not here yet. A gentle tap on her shoulder follow by the familiar drawl, "I'm only here for you and kitten."

The woman turns around quickly to see Hakura and Usagi standing there while the older Blonde has something behind her back. The mischievous look on the younger blonde-haired woman's face made Michiru rather curious now. She waits a few minutes to have Serena answer her silent question."I was helping Hakura with a present."

Raising a brow Michiru nods as her koi brush a hand across her cheek. Hakura's smile getting bigger a tiny bit happy to know she's making her beloved happy. Michiru shivers slightly at the touch. She lets a soft sigh of content out. This is what she miss, the presence of her lover the whole day. Knowing she's here is enough to please her for now. She barely notice when Serena left them to chat with a friend.

A small giggle escapes hearing her love growling in her throat at the sight of Usagi talking with Mamoru and Seiya. Hakura glares seeing Darien not liking him one bit ever since he broke her kitten's heart. The two former lovers were now close friends, which many of the girls keep a close eye on. Her green eyes seem sharp and narrows with suspicions.

Michiru gently kiss her cheek murmuring, "Our princess will make the right choice soon, koi."

Hakura snorts even though the aqua hair woman just smiles more. She felt the same as her beloved when it came to their princess's happiness. The blonde-haired woman shakes her head pulling Michiru on the balcony. A small smile forming on her lips glad to see the moon is full and beautiful though it cannot outshine her loves.

Getting on one knee Hakura found her voice soften with love. "Michiru will you do the honors of becoming my beautiful goddess bride?"

Michiru's eyes widen with shock at the words. Either woman heard the delight squeals from the other girls that were no louder then Serena. "Ha, Rei you owe me twenty!"

"Darn it how did I lose to her?" Rei shouts not even sure what to believe.

Michiru only nods unable to speak as the beautiful engagement ring with the ocean color diamond is on her ring finger. Now she understands exactly what their princess has been helping her fiancée. How to ask her to marry her and she will thank Serena later. With vigor, she kisses her love. Hakura smiles after pulling away from the innocent kiss. She nuzzles her nose against Michiru smirking slightly.

She murmurs soflty, "Only for you love."

Michiru did not have to ask what the other meant. Allowing this party to happen and letting Serena spread her wings after she has been living with them for sometime is special.

She answers soflty feeling the two of them are the only beings under the beautiful night sky. "I love you Hakura."

"Love you too, my beautiful goddess," Hakura breaths softly.

* * *

**Arashi: All right, this fic done and my first try at a Yuri pairing. To me personally it is not too bad for my first time. I know it is a bit short but its all I could came with and this is the finish product. I hope that over time I will get better at this pairing. Please read and review, thanks. **

**My bad for using the dub names instead of the Japanese ones. I fix the mistakes i made and really sorry about that. I'll try to remember the two advice I recieve from my first two reviewers. *nervous chuckle*Use read it somewhere Rei did at one time but that must have been a fanfic but oh well. Mistakes happen so thanks for pointing those out to me. **


End file.
